


Aimbot of my heart

by carelesslycast



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesslycast/pseuds/carelesslycast
Summary: 3 years of pure love has paid off in the past for bethesda man Todd Howard. Hes happier than hes ever been. But when a certain person comes back into his lovers life, how will Todd react?Pt.2 of buff





	Aimbot of my heart

Elon and Todd have been together for 3 years now and its the happiest theyve ever been. 3 years of straight love, adoration, and much needed attention. Todd's never been in love before but hes happy he didjt have to look past Elon bc he knows hes his soulmate forever. Both of them have consistently pushed out even more better products in both bethesda and tesla and space x.

And then one day it all turned.

Todd had just been finishing up designing a new game. It was late at night at Bethesda Co and Todd was missing his lover. He had been looking at his phone to call him all night but decided against it so he doesnt annoy the man. He worked for another hour or so few minutes when his phone began to rang and he saw the visage of Elon glow bright on the screen. He picked up his phone and swiped the green button to the right and answered:

"Hello todd here"  
"Baby, i really need to talk to you. Im outside"  
Todd went and looked out the window and saw elon below in the parking spots. He ran downstairs to buzz him in. When he stepped in the door Todd went in for a hug and kiss but Elon pushed him back  
"Please toddy"  
":-( sad emote. Whats this new patch?"  
"Im worried about you. You work too much. I miss you"  
Then he finished tje kiss whose ghost was still on todds lips. Todd cradled him in his arms.  
"Lets go home huh?"  
"Lets nerf this place." Then todd locked the door and left for their home.  
   
When they got home they lazily slipped up into their bed and slept through the night holding each other. When they got up in the morning elon kissed todd then went to take a shower. Todd was waiting for him when he saw elons phone light up with a text message.  
"I shouldnt..." he told himself softly. He waited a little more time before he eventually reached for it and read the text.

"Jeff B.  
Im back in town. I want to see you again."

His heart, it broke a bit. His chest pounded with uncertainty. He heard the shower shut off and he quickly set the phone back down on the nightstand.  
"You ok babe?"  
"Oh, yeah"  
"Ok"  
Then they both started to get ready for work.  
The text has been on his mind all morning. He couldnt concentrate. Who was this Jeff B? How did he know Elon? Would Elon even go to see him?" He wanted to confront him but he decided against it. It was probably just a client or old friend. He was a smart man hed figure it out eventually.

-

Todd was at bethesda again now, 2 months later. He wanted to get home early and surprise elon just because. He wanted to do something nice for him. Hes such a hard worker. He told the other workers goodnight and went for his car and headed home. He stopped to get their favorite drink, rosé, before he reached the home. When he reached inside Elon was standing inside, in the arms of another man. He was tall and bald, and they both quickly turmed oaround to see todd standing there.  
"E..elon-chan?"  
A hand on elons shoulder from the bald man. He sighed. "Todd ...i ....ive been meaning to tell you this...."  
"?????"  
"This is jeff Bezoz, my boyrfiend from business college. I....love him......and i want to get back together with him."  
"Elon...youre NERFING me for?? For this smurf of a boyfriend???"  
"Yes. Im sorry. I dont love you anymore just go." He turned his back. "Just go."  
Todd stormed out of there and furiously rushed out of the parking lot. He sped towards the direction to his house but then started to think of elon. All of his stuff was there and he didnt wsnt to be reminded of that sick bitch. He turned a left and parked outside of O'Packy's Olde Pubbe.

He quickly sat at the bar and ordered a rum and coke. Actually, hold the coke. Kanye west was playing on the radio above. He quickly downed his drink and asked for another. After about 2-3 drinks he started to get woozy. He didnt even notice a man sit next to him as he put his head down now.  
The man flashed out 2 fingers to signify his order, which meant that he was probably there a lot. Todd lifted his head back up and flashed a 1 finger to get enother drink.  
"Rough day, huh?" The man said  
He slightly chuckled. He didnt know thr half of it.  
"I sure wasnt grinding today" todd responded  
"Heheha, i hear it. You cant grind all the time. Sometimes, you may want to grind, but then the grind grinds you."  
Who was this man? "Heh. Life is a pvp and we're both losing." He looked over to the man. He saw beauty inbetween the stars in his eyes: shaggy brown hair, black glasses, and a simple graphic tee.  
"Whats your gamertag." Todd asked  
"Jeff. Jeff kaplan. " he stuck out his sand to shake, how chivalrous! And his eyes....how he looked at him with such passion.  
"My gamertag is Todd"  
"Lovely to meet you todd"  
"Heh...." he blushed a little. He didnt know if it was the alcohol.  
"Todd, what say you and i go somewhere else, huh?"  
Todd hesitated; it was so early into the breakup he hadnt even healed yet. He still loved Elon,...he shouldnt do this. And yet, this man,he seemed so different. Who was he? Just a man at the bar? Had elon looked at him like this at all? He was angry at him for leaving. He left him like an unused npc.  
"Ftw."  
And with that they left the bar together. They drove to Jeffs house in jeffs car (hed just get a worker to pick his up later tonight). It was a silent ride, but comfortable. When Jeff unlocked the door to his apartment Todd came in and closed the door. Jeff immediately pushed him up against the door and began to kiss him like he was starving. He trailed down to his neck and slightly lifted his legs. Jeff grabbed him up and lifted him onto the bed as he began to ubbutton todds shirt. When he got todds pants off he began to tease his legs by biting the thighs all around, not paying attention to what he should be paying attention to.  
"Stop going to slow, im not a n00b" todd finally whined out.  
"Heh. Good call"  
They both lustily had sex. Todd had never experienced aything like it before, not even with elon. He wasnt this passionate yet sexy.  
"Todd....im delivering my payload"  
"Dont lag..p.please dont lag.....ahh~~~~"  
"Augh!"  
And todd was not long after that.

-

When todd woke up, jeff kaplan was still in the bed. His hair looked adorable tousled up in the morning light. He had a hangover, but usually when he does he regrets what he did, but he doesnt regret this one.  
Jeff turned around and lazily cuddled todds leg. For a guy he hooked up with in a bar, he was so sweet. And hot. Hes enamored by him so quickly. He wonder what that meant. He was willing to find out, though

**Author's Note:**

> Im high again heres a sequel to my adoring fans no proofreading required


End file.
